Series 1
﻿The first series is most likely to appear in 2013. This is the first part extension, going back to Season 13 of Thomas and Friends. It will act as the Pilot series before the completed. Episodes #Thomas Meets His New Friends - Thomas has to meet his new friends. #Home Alone - Thomas and his friends are alone at home. They waited for Hiro to come back to Sodor. #Sally's Scary Story - A new school bus arrives on Sodor for picking up and dropping children off to school. On Halloween, she tells the children a scary story at Maron. #Hiro, Kevin, Victor, And The Tire Marks - Kevin accidently dropped and spilled a can of black paint on the road and rolls it all over the pavement and on the track. #The Dining Car Thief - Hiro's dining cars were taken away and Thomas had to find out who the culprit is. #Bulgy's Surprise - Bulgy told Thomas everything about the surprise of Sally. #Metroliner Trouble - Sven came back from the mainland and Gordon boasts him for being the fastest. #Flatbed Greta - A new red flatbed truck arrives on Sodor. James shows her what to do. #Wilson's Bad Day - Bridget Hatt's birthday party was held in Dryaw, but a new lorry arrives on Sodor and Royce had a bad day. #A Special Story about the Fire Engine! - Thomas talked to Smokey, Snorkel and Snozzel until Toby takes the school children to the Sodor Fire Station for Open Day, meeting up with them. #Trusty Duncan - A new catering truck arrives and Duncan must be a trusty engine taking children to the birthday party. #The Sorcerer's Apprentice - Skarloey takes the Magician to the children's summer party. #The Kite - Duncan loves his kite so much that his friends can see it. #Freddie's Refreshment Delivery - Everyone is hungry and thirsty, so Freddie has to take the Refreshment wagon and the Refreshment Lady. #A Little Learning - Proteus arrives to see the narrow gauge engines learning about being legendary. #Madge Goes Too Far - Madge has too many deliveries to do. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Hector *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Mighty Mac *Proteus *Bertie *Smokey *Snorkel *Snozzle *Michelle *Harold *Jeremy *Cranky *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Sir Topham Hatt *Reggie *Max Porter *Sir Clearence Porter *Top Hatt *Jenny Packard *Lady Hatt *Marty McFly (pilot series only) *Emmett Brown (pilot series only) *Bob Wycoff (pilot series only) *Biff Tannen (pilot series only) *Huey Walters (pilot series only) *Rainbow Mason (pilot series only) *Crystal (pilot series only) *Clara Clayton Brown (pilot series only) *Jules Brown (pilot series only) *Verne Brown (pilot series only) *Buford Tannen (pilot series only) Characters Introduced *Shawn - A black goods engine who knows about strength. *Odette - A catering truck who takes catering food to any parties, meetings, and get-together celebrities. *Harrison - A yellow front loader who loves to dig for dirt. *Sally - A yellow school bus who picks up children and drops them off to school. *Wilson - A white and green lorry who carries fruits and vegetables to market. *Michelle - A medical van who takes hurt people to the hospital. *Jeffrey - A white and red motor grader who loves to smoothen down the dirt. *Pauline - A yellow asphalt paver who makes the new road. *Greta - A red station lorry who works at Vicarstown Station. Redubbed Cast *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, Harold, and Jeremy *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Keith Wickham as Salty, Skarloey, Dowager Hatt, Bertie, Sir Handel, Fearless Freddie, and Mighty *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty and Mac *David Bedella as Victor *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Rocky, and Cranky *Ben Small as Rheneas and Charlie *Tom Stourton as Duncan *Steven Kynman as Peter Sam and Proteus *Billy Eichner as Billy *Tom Hanks as Smokey *Albert Brooks as Royce *Siera Florindo as Greta *Jeremy Shada as Harrison *Steph Lynn Robinson as Pauline and Leah Johnson *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Shawn and Sven *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Tom Kenny as Justin Furneaux and Snorkel *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Elijah Wood as Snozzle and Rafael James *Brian Doyle-Murray as Blake McDowell *Leonard Marion as Reggie, Top Hatt, Bob Wycoff, Huey Tannen, Rainbow Tannen, The Thief, and Max Porter Guest Voice Actors *David Kaufman as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Doc. Emmett L. Brown *Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen, and Buford Tannen Trivia *This was the only series of several things: **The only series starting from Hero Of The Rails. **The series with various characters voiced by Leonard Marion all to himself. *This series marks the first of several things: **The first series to use "Thomas, You're the Leader" as the intro's theme song. **Marty McFly and Dr. Emmet L. Brown gained their new look, based on the minifigures from the 21103 Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine Set from LEGO Cuusoo/Ideas. *This series contains either sound effects from LEGO City Undercover. *The series will be revisualized by Animal Logic, but will have redubbed voices by voice cast and diffrent music. **Prior to the series' revisualization, Back to the Future characters are replaced by different people. Category:Television Series T.